


By Passion I'm Undone

by PhaedrusOfAthens



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedrusOfAthens/pseuds/PhaedrusOfAthens
Summary: What Reason weaves, by Passion is undone.-Alexander Pope





	By Passion I'm Undone

**Author's Note:**

> What Reason weaves, by Passion is undone.  
> -Alexander Pope

Laurens was at his desk once again penning a letter to his father. He lately seemed to write so much, yet when he's away from camp (and from me), that same zealousness for writing seemed to be tempered if not completely gone. I tried to put the thought out of my mind.

“Another letter?” I asked, subtly trying to point out how much time he'd spent writing recently. I wasn’t one to normally criticize such a thing, but the passion that was usually meant for me in the evening was now fully focused elsewhere and I foolishly felt neglected even knowing that John would never do such a thing purposely.

Looking up from the desk, he raised an eyebrow at me, “Are you feeling ignored?” His added smirk at the end was not helping my attitude nor my patience. I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms in response trying to act as though that was not what I was hinting at, but I seemed to have made it worse. “Petulance is unbecoming on you,” he said scolding lightly.

“You think you know me so well,” I huffed back. “You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent.”

“Then you should not have offered your affections so freely,” he shot back, turning back to his letter. “I’ve almost finished; I’m sure you can wait for a few more minutes,” he said putting an end to the conversation. I bit my tongue from saying anything further and giving him the satisfaction of calling me “petulant” again.

As Laurens hummed away while he worked, I pulled up a chair next to him and began bouncing my leg up and down with a nervous energy I didn’t even know I had been holding on to. My bouncing leg caused unexpected friction and I squirmed in my seat immediately ceasing the motion. John, of course, noticed the sudden silence in the room and glanced at me with a half-cocked grin.

“What’s wrong, mon petit lion?” he asked teasingly reaching over and cupping my cheek in his hand. Unbidden, I pushed further into his touch. He pushed his hand further to the nape of my neck and pulled my forehead to meet his before kissing me softly. I let out a humiliating moan to which his only response was a soft chuckle. He moved his lips down the line of my jaw to my neck and began sucking hungrily. His breathing sharpened in my ear and I moved my hands to his thigh. As suddenly as he had started the kissing, he stopped and let out another bit of soft laughter. Not understanding what could possibly be so funny, I peered down at him only to notice he was staring at the firmness in my breeches. I could feel the redness in my cheeks as he said, “It’s too easy sometimes.”

  
I clumsily tried to hide it with my hand, but he grabbed me by the wrist to stop the motion saying, “Don’t. I love seeing the effect I have on you.” He moved his hand from the back of my neck to the ribbon holding my queue and untied it letting my hair fall loosely in his hand. He wove his hand through my hair and I almost purred at the touch.

“Blushing is a much better look for you than petulance,” Laurens said matter-of-factly. He was not helping the heat I felt rising to my cheeks. He smirked back at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

“Since when did you become so brazen?” I asked in a stupid attempt to break his concentrated stare.

“Since there was a lock on our door,” he replied lightly. “Your own attempts at flirtation have grown quite brazen recently too.” I knew he was alluding to the times I had pinched the inside of his thigh during meetings or at the tavern. Public displays such as that almost always made him ridiculously uncomfortable and the glares I received in response were always worth it. Knowing he would never do anything back made it all the more fun.

I could only smile in response.

His hand let go of my wrist and he moved it up the inside of my thigh towards my now very obvious arousal and firmly squeezed. “Laurens…” I let out through parted lips and my mouth became suddenly dry.

“Yes, my dear Hamilton?” he innocently asked. That only made me all the more frustrated. He was going to make me beg and I hated him for it.

But I hated myself more for the next words that came out of my mouth. “I need you,” I whined.

“I know,” he whispered in my ear and I could feel him smiling. Those words were enough to completely undo me and I shuddered against his touch and closed my eyes.

I felt his lips on mine and he was soon kissing me passionately interrupted only by little nips at my bottom lip and various grunts from me. Without breaking our kiss, he reached to my waistcoat and started undoing the long line of buttons. I returned the favor by fumbling at his with a fervor only matched by his own. Finally breaking away, he quickly removed his waistcoat and shirt after I had completed unbuttoning it and I followed his lead.

I stood to make my way to the bed, but didn’t quite make it there before he moved his hand down my back, over my rear, down to my crotch and squeezed from behind eliciting a surprised yelp from me as I turned to face him. A self-satisfied grin broke out on his face as he said, “Hush.”

“You knew I would do that,” I grumbled.

“Maybe,” he chuckled. That was it. I pulled him by the waist of his breeches down on to the bed so that he was propping himself up above me. He leaned down, kissed me again, and then kissed his way down my chest closer and closer to my surprisingly still buttoned breeches.

I didn’t have to worry about them staying buttoned for long as I felt the pressure release around my waist. I lifted my hips to help him as he pulled them off with my stockings and cast them on the floor. It always seemed to be me that ended up naked first.

My skin prickled at the sudden exposure to the air and I started at the sudden touch of his hand on my cock. “It’s too easy,” he said again as he continued to stroke. He leaned down and continued the path of his kisses until it found where his hand had been stroking. I let out a moan at the sudden sensation of his tongue and mouth now doing the work where his hand was. I inadvertently found myself grinding underneath him and he let out a moan causing a vibration that immediately sent me into rapture. I grasped the sheet next to me and harshly bit my lip as he continued his expert assault.

“John,” I croaked, but I didn’t know if he heard me. “Lau-” I whimpered again, trying desperately to warn him of what was about to come, but he either didn’t hear me or didn’t care and I soon gasped with release. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on my skin and I settled back down into bed breathing heavily.

“Still feeling ignored?” he said wiping his mouth with his hand. I didn’t have the energy to respond.

He moved to lie on his back and shifted me from my back to my side facing him so that my head was resting in the crook of his neck and on his shoulder. I felt him kiss the top of my head through the mess of my hair and I hugged him tighter.


End file.
